


Only Fools Fall For You

by chachkisalpaca



Series: Stubborn Feelings Verse [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fools AU, Song fic, Troye Sivan's Fools Inspired, i was v sleep deprived when i posted this but have fun, settled in the same verse as Standing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Scarlet is well known as a bratty, spoiled sugar baby in St. Charles College.Yvie is the weirdo of the school, always getting underestimated due to how odd her designs are.What happens when two stubborn girls fall in love with each other, but are so convinced that it can't be due to the other's nature? An interesting school year, that's for sure.





	1. I Don't Want Her At All, pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control and that's why I'm posting this earlier than expected. It all started when I saw untucked for ep 4, and I thought "this would fit so well with. Troye Sivan's song Fools" and the rest is history.  
> May I just say, I have no fucking clue what I'm doing, but I hope yall like it.

Scarlet had never pined for anyone in her life — people pined for her and not the other way round. Furthermore, she had a liking for expensive things and wouldn't settle until she had exactly what she wanted. And she needed someone who would be willing to do what she wanted and say exactly what she wanted to hear.

Which it was odd —pun intended— when she found herself staring at Yvie with dreamy eyes and sighing like a teen in love when she saw her walking by. Scarlet couldn’t put a finger on the moment she started to have such annoying feelings for Yvie, nor how it started.

She had no connection to Yvie whatsoever, aside sharing some classes and sometimes exchanging polite words when they happened to be sitting next to each other. So why did Scarlet's knees buckle when she saw Yvie walking by out of the corner of her eye?

Scarlet wanted to tell her friends, but boy would they drag her to filth. Yvie just didn’t fit in their world — she was quirky, weird, and always looked as if she had got dressed in the dark. It wouldn’t fit with Scarlet’s social circle, at all.

Ariel never went out of her dorm unless she looked like she had just stepped out of Rodeo Drive, Plastique couldn’t go a day without her make-up and stones, and Vanessa, while being a little banjie, wouldn’t even give her a second look if she didn’t have purpurin all over her face.

It just wasn’t right. Someone like Scarlet —a girl that had more sugar daddies and heels than years of life— having the slightest interest on someone like Yvie —a walking disaster waiting to happen— just wasn’t right. They wouldn’t even look cute in pictures!

So no. Scarlet couldn’t act on her crush; she’d just ignore Yvie, acknowledging her existence only when it was strictly necessary, until her feelings eventually faded away.

 

\---

 

It was a saturday night and Scarlet and her friends were crashing at Vanessa and Plastique’s dorm, chatting while filling their nails. Plastique was on her phone, texting someone, until she interrupted the ongoing conversation about Miss Jinkx’s fashion sense.

“Are you guys going to Tommy McDaniels party?” she asked out loud, trying to catch their attention.

“Oh bitch, no fucking way,” Vanessa began. “Tommy is friends with that ho Kalorie that had me in detention because I didn’t share my cigarettes with her.”

“Wasn’t that in, like, freshman year?” Ariel interrupted her, before she could go on her so typical rant. “Bitch, we’re seniors. That was like five years ago, get over it, girl.” Scarlet and Plastique laughed at Vanessa’s offended expression.

“You know I’m petty, bitch! I still have you targeted for that time you broke my Anastasia lipstick — just wait for it, you whore,” Vanessa warned, but Ariel couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips, nor did Plastique or Scarlet.

Before those two could trail off and forget the topic, Plastique interrupted again. “Okay but are we going or not to Tommy’s party? That bitch rented the entire New Moon club and Brooke Lynn is at the bar, which is why you’re _obliged_ to go.” Plastique pointed at Vanessa, who shut her mouth as soon as she heard Brooke Lynn’s name coming out of Plastique’s mouth.

Brooke Lynn was an exchange student that came from Canada, but apparently she was Swedish. Either way, she drew Vanessa's eye the moment she stepped into her Applied Maths II class. And if Vanessa was being real and not delusional, she'd had the exact same effect on Brooke Lynn. It just made sense that Vanessa had to go — it could be her big chance with Brooke Lynn, and her friends would get free drinks! A win-win situation.

Vanessa groaned and threw a pillow at Plastique.

“If that ho Kalorie comes near me I’m first fighting her and then dragging your asses out of the club,” she said. The girls took it as an ‘I’m in’ and began to look for something nice to wear.

Scarlet and Ariel had to go back to their dorms to find decent outfits — Plastique and Vanessa owned some cute things, but they'd tried to borrow clothes from them before and it either didn’t fit them or they had already used it.

They were talking about the outfits they’d wear and figuring out which heels to pair it with. Scarlet was saying something about the gorgeous red bottoms her last sugar daddy had bought her and she hadn’t used yet, when a door opened and out went Mercedes Iman, laughing and chatting with someone coming behind her.

“Oh! Hi girls, how are you?” she greeted with a smile, closing the door. Ariel and Scarlet smiled back.

Mercedes was well known as St. Charles sweetheart. After being president of the student council and displaying such grace and sweetness, nobody could deny Mercedes’ charm. And nobody could hate her either.

“We’re good, getting ready for Tommy McDaniels party,” Scarlet replied, smiling. “Are you going by any chance? You look absolutely stunning,” she complimented. And it was true; Mercedes was wearing a short, strapless mustard dress that fit her curves just right, her hair was in a snatched ponytail and she had the biggest earrings Scarlet had ever seen or bought.

Ariel seconded her compliment and Mercedes laughed, flustered. “Thank you! I’m sure you two will look even better. And yes, I am, me and my friends got a last minute invitation, but it’s an invitation anyway.”

Scarlet was about to wonder which of her friends were going, since she was acquainted with some of them, but Mercedes’ dorm door was opened again, and Scarlet’s breath got caught in her throat.

It was Yvie, and boy she looked ethereal. She was wearing a red dress that was so tight that it made even breathing a struggle —Scarlet knew; she owned one like that—, her messy curls were perfectly brushed, she had stiletto heels and there was a simple choker around her neck that made up for the lack of other jewels. And Scarlet was sure that A) Mercedes had done her makeup, B) it was the first time she’d seen Yvie with make-up.

“Bitch don’t you have another dress?! I can’t feel anything from the waist down!” she complained, ignoring Ariel and Scarlet’s presence. Yvie noticed them standing there a few moments later and awkwardly waved at them. “Anyway, we gotta get going. I’m helping Brooke Lynn at the bar and the bitch will curse me in Swedish if I leave her hanging.”

“Damn, I just remembered! We have to get going.” Mercedes then turned to face them. “I’m sorry girls, but we’ll see each other at the party!” she chirped, ignoring Yvie’s complaints about the dress and started to walk out of the dorms.

Scarlet was stunned for a minute, unable to process what just happened. Ariel snapped her out of her trance when she began walking again.

“Who was that? Ra’Jah?” Ariel wondered absent mindlessly. Scarlet scoffed. If only.

“Yvie Oddly,” Scarlet replied, using Yvie’s nickname — she was known by “Oddly” rather than her actual name.

Ariel stopped on her tracks and Scarlet gulped.

“No fucking way!” she exclaimed, mouth wide open. Scarlet mumbled something in agreement. Ariel proceeded to laugh. “Mercedes did wonders for her!” Scarlet digged her nails into the flesh of her palm, trying to force herself to laugh.

“Yeah, I almost didn’t recognize her.”

Ariel flipped her hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes.

“Almost — Mercedes doesn’t do miracles.”

Scarlet didn’t answer.

They arrived at their dorm and began looking for something to wear in their closets and drawers. If Plastique had a messy closet, then Ariel and Scarlet's was a bombsite.

It always frustrated them when they got last minute invitations — with the amount of piled garments they had, it’d take them more than an hour to find what they were looking for, yet another for make-up and by the moment they arrived they’d already lose half of the party. They had to find something pretty, and they had to do it now. They wouldn’t lose the free drinks over a damn dress!

“Bitch! I found that Dior dress Robert gave me for my birthday!” Scarlet announced happily, pulling out of the mess a short silver dress with a plunging neckline. “You think this, my matching stilettos and that diamonds choker Cecilio gave me could work?” she wondered, staring at Ariel.

Ariel adopted a thoughtful expression for a moment. “I think so, yes. But straighten your hair and look for that faux fur coat Alexandro gave you, then you’re ready.” Scarlet blew Ariel a kiss as she started to undress facing the wall. “Also, can I borrow your golden Dior dress?”

Without looking over her shoulder, Scarlet wondered:

“Which one?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter and overall idea, lemme know in the comments! Hit me up at Tumblr @chachkisalpaca
> 
> See you next time pals!


	2. I Don't Want Her At All, pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello people. here's the continuation of chapter two <3 it amazed me the good reception chapter one got, so i got inspiration enough to continue this. we're seeing yvie's pov this time, and next chapter will be the so famous party of tommy mcdaniels'. hope you like it!

If Yvie had to describe herself in one word, it’d be odd. Although half of St. Charles had used it to describe her even before she had thought of it, she found it quite fitting.

It had all started on the first day of classes; she was sitting next to a smoking hot redhead, listening to the teacher give them some welcome words and introducing herself. Everything was normal until she asked them to do a quick dress sketch — anything was valid, any shape or color. Of course it was to test the waters, but Yvie got a little too excited and delivered an extravagant design. Something a little too… Odd.

Ms. Roxxxy had stared at her sketch for a solid minute before speaking. “It’s… Original. I’ve never seen something like this before.” she smiled to Yvie, giving her back the sketch. “I’m excited too what you’ll create in this class, Miss…”

“Yvie Bridges,” she replied with a smile, and Ms. Roxxxy went on seeing the other students sketches.

The redhead sitting next to her stretched her neck to see her sketch. Yvie was fifty percent sure she saw her wrinkle her nose and mutter something under her breath. Yvie just ignored her — she hadn’t even introduced herself when she sat next to her, nor asked if the seat was taken.

Yvie just thought she was some rich, privileged kid that wasn’t wealthy enough to cost a college from the Ivy League so she ended up there. She wasn’t worth Yvie’s time.

But oh how wrong had she been.

That redhead turned out to be Scarlet “Envy” James, famous around St. Charles for her skills at sugar daddy hunting. Yvie should’ve seen it coming — who wore stilettos and a faux fur coat in class? Everything about her screamed sugar baby and it was like she had 'spoiled brat' tattooed across her forehead. Her name was on everyone’s lips due to all the times they had seen her leaving of the campus during the weekend, climbing into high class cars.

She was impossible to avoid when Scarlet’s name was on everyone’s lips. Her friends were no strangers to sugar daddy hunting either — but they didn’t have a new boyfriend each weekend.

There was nothing bad about it, though. Scarlet and her friends could go out with whoever they wanted and that was none of Yvie’s business. She just tried to avoid her whenever it was possible.

Until one of her friends began calling her “Yvie Oddly” behind her back, and soon the entire college was calling her that. Yvie didn’t know who had started it, but instead of being mad she felt lowkey flattered. Yes, she was weird — there was nothing bad about it.

Aside from that experience and their shared classes, Yvie didn’t have much contact with her. She was too busy helping her friend Mercedes out with the student council to even bother with her — Mercedes had been chosen as president three years in a row and Yvie functioned as her secretary.

Yvie ran from here to there delivering papers, giving and receiving messages, sometimes arranging meetings with the teachers to ask for their help with important matter; in other words, Yvie was an essential part of the council and she had too much going on in her life to pay the comments behind her back a second thought.

One time they organized an activity that required every St. Charles student to plant a tree or a flower, it didn’t matter how —potted, on the garden, on the grass— they had to do it. The activity was a huge success and there wasn’t one student without mud on their clothes.

Yvie was in the garden with Mercedes, Ms. Davenport, Ms. West and Honey, planting some daisies and chatting. They were commenting something about how good an initiative was, when Yvie looked around to see their work and spotted her: Scarlet. She was planting roses as red as her hair while humming a song.

It was the first time Yvie didn’t think of Scarlet as a spoiled brat; she was all by herself, with no make-up, sitting on the dirt, and with no gardening gloves at all. Yvie was baffled for a moment — she couldn’t conceive the idea of seeing Scarlet so… Vulnerable.

She wasn’t making faces, complaining, or ignoring her work by being on her phone. Scarlet actually seemed to enjoy what she was doing, taking care of the roses as if they were made of glass. Yvie stared at her for what seemed like ages, until Ms. Davenport got her out of the trance when she asked for her help to plant some gardenias.

Ever since that day, Yvie felt a certain attraction towards Scarlet. She longed to see more of that vulnerable creature that liked to plant roses without gardening gloves.

 

\---

 

“There’s no way in hell I’m going,” Yvie stated, flopping into her bed. Mercedes pouted and asked why not. Yvie scoffed. “It’s New Moon! You have to be all dolled up, and I’m sure I don’t own any makeup, skirts or heels — I don’t have any clue how to dress for a club,” she ranted. Mercedes smiled widely.

“That won’t be a problem! C’mere, Yvie-vivy. I’m sure I have something for you,” Mercedes replied with her usual enthusiasm, gesturing at the chair by her desk. Yvie reluctantly got up and prepared for what would surely be a painful hour.

Mercedes made her try on many of her own dresses, and all of them were too short or too tight. Yvie was about to tell her to leave it and go to the party with the others, when her phone rang; it was Brooke.

“Hey bitch,” Yvie greeted, half smiling.

“Hi! Jesus, thanks for picking up,” she replied, in a hurried tone. Yvie cocked a brow, thinking what could she be doing. “Listen, I know it’s out of the blue, but Kahanna cancelled at the last minute to help me out at the bar in Tommy’s party. Could you swing by and help me?” Brooke begged. Yvie massaged her temples.

Just when she was about to tell Mercedes to go alone. If Yvie didn’t know better, she’d say she was about to experience a typical movie college party. “ _Just because she can’t do it by herself_ ,” she thought, biting the inside of her cheek.

“Fine, but you owe me.” Brooke cheered on the other side.

“Thank you thank you thank you! Be here by ten, see ya.” and she hung up. Yvie groaned loudly.

“Who was that?” Mercedes wondered, her head stuck into her closet, looking for something for Yvie to wear.

“Brooke,” she informed. “She wants me to help her at the bar at Tommy’s party.” Mercedes rose from the closet with a wide smile.

“So you’re going?” she chirped with excitement. Yvie sighed.

“I guess so.” Mercedes clapped.

“Good! ‘Cause I found perhaps the only dress left I have that can suit you,” she beamed. Yvie tried to be positive and let Mercedes do her thing.

 

\---

 

Yvie could barely recognize herself when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

It had been years since she’d worn a dress, that was for sure, and she had completely forgot how good red looked on her. And the makeup — Yvie had never worn makeup, not even to her high school prom. The eyeshadow felt itchy at times, and she was battling against the need of scratching her eyelids to not smudge Mercedes’ hard work. But God she looked gorgeous. Now she understood that “Pain is beauty” phrase — she was in absolute pain, with Mercedes' dress sucking the air out of her lungs, her face itching like crazy, and she was so very scared of the stiletto heels in front of her.

Mercedes was busy getting her own makeup done and didn’t notice the hesitant look Yvie gave the stilettos as she slid them on her feet. She breathed in deeply before standing and— oh, yeah, there it was; it hurt an awful lot.

“Fuck!” she cried out, Mercedes turned to see her. “How am I supposed so help Brooke when I can barely walk in these?” she complained. Mercedes adopted a thoughtful expression.

“I have some lower heels,” she offered. Yvie scoffed.

“I’d rather wear shoes, but I’m sure as fuck I’ll get shit for doing it, so bring ‘em.”

Turned out, Mercedes lowest heels weren’t as low as Yvie would’ve want, but she took what she could get. She tried to walk around but Mercedes laughter made her distracted, she couldn’t blame her, though — she looked like a baby deer walking for the first time.

When Yvie thought she had mastered it, she told Mercedes to get going and she’d grab the keys. Mercedes was opening the door when Yvie fell again and now a loud laughter filled the room.

“Damn, girl, you weren’t lying when you said you’d never worn heels,” she pointed out, standing on the edge of the door. “Imma go outside and call an Uber, meanwhile try to not break my heels and get the keys, please.” And with that she closed the door.

Yvie groaned, getting up and reaching for her phone and keys. She checked if Mercedes hadn’t forgot hers — odds were Yvie would stay until the very end of the party while Mercedes would leave early, and without the keys she’d be locked outside.

Once she was ready and used to the heels, she walked out the dorm and saw Mercedes right away. She quickly locked her door and turned to see her.

“Bitch don’t you have another dress?! I can’t feel anything from the waist down!” she complained, feeling a set of eyes behind her back. She turned around to see Ariel Versace and none other than Scarlet James standing close to them. Her heart flipped when she saw Scarlet, somehow managing to wave at them in an awkward way. She turned around to see Mercedes again, wanting to leave immediately. “Anyway, we gotta get going. I’m helping Brooke Lynn at the bar and the bitch will curse me in Swedish if I leave her hanging.”

“Damn, I just remembered! We have to get going,” Mercedes said, smiling in Scarlet and Ariel’s direction. “I’m sorry girls, but we’ll see each other at the party!” she proceeded to grab Yvie’s hand and leave.

With Mercedes’ last statement, Yvie could do nothing but panic slightly. Scarlet and her group attending Tommy’s party? She wasn’t surprised, to be honest. But now that she had to help Brooke at the bar, her perception of things had changed.

It’d be quite an experience to witness the partying goddess everyone said Scarlet was while she was stuck pouring drinks for thistry students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this chapter, let me know in the comments :) hit me up at chachkisalpaca on tumblr if ya wanna talk <3 (please do it, i'm sick and i literally can't get out of bed, so i don't have much to do.)


	3. You Keep On Denying How Are You Feeling, pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening fellow gays. Here I come back with another chapter <3 We're back on Scarlet's pov, and after chapter four (Yvie's chapter) we'll see the branjie side of the story, bc hey, I promised branjie didn't I?   
> Anyways, this is probably my favorite chapter, so yeah, I'm excited! Thanks to my babe grey-darling for being such a good beta. <3 (and yes, the title is from I Won't Say I'm In Love, the song from Hercules, bc I couldn't find any better song tbh.)

Scarlet would rather drop dead thank arriving at a party in an Uber.

Ever since she started with her sugar daddy mania, she had never ever called an Uber. Why would she, anyway? She had tons of numbers of solitary, rich men with a lot of spare time and nice cars. It was like an Uber for sugar babies.

That night she’d called Damon to pick her up, promising to go out with him the following week. She jumped into the co-driver seat, while Plastique, Ariel and Vanessa sat in the back. As soon as she entered, she threw herself into Damon’s arms, giving him a quick kiss.

“Thanks for picking us up, daddy,” she mumbled next to his ear, with a seductive tone. On the inside, Scarlet thought she deserved an award for being such a good actress.

Damon smiled, driving away from the entrance of the college, placing a hand on Scarlet’s knee and squeezing it. “Anything for my doll.” He smirked at her, in an attempt at being sexy, but Scarlet didn’t feel the slightest spark anymore.

She was 99% sure it had to do with the fact that, much to her disgrace, she was going straight to see Yvie.

Even when Scarlet’s goal was ignoring her and let her feelings fade away, her heartbeat wouldn’t calm down at the mere sight of her, nor would her skin stop itching when their knees occasionally brushed when they sat next to the other in their classes. 

And seeing her in that dress — Sweet Jesus. It lit up feelings Scarlet couldn’t explain.  _ And she hated it. _

_ “I promised myself,”  _ she thought, absentmindedly playing with Damon’s fingers while he drove. _ “Not dating someone whose bank account can’t begin to pay my studies and clothes”.  _ Scarlet looked over her shoulder and saw her friends chatting happily while taking selfies for Instagram, probably. Fear arose at the thought of losing them over a girl — they’d never give her the time of the day again if she ever suggested having a crush on Yvie Oddly.

It was the only thing she hated about her friends. They had no problem with Vanessa crushing on Brooke, because of course Brooke was a walking goddess that came from Canada —or Sweden, or who the fuck cared where— and while she didn’t seem to be rich like Vanessa’s previous girlfriends, she was so hot it didn’t matter. Yvie was just a normal girl with really bad fashion sense and the weirdest design ideas one could think of. The difference could be seen miles away.

Scarlet dug her nails into her palms again once she noticed they were close to New Moon. She breathed in sharply. _ “It’s not as if something will happen as long as I’m away from the bar,”  _ she convinced herself, as Damon pulled over in front the entrance of the club. 

Her friends left looking at them and giggling under their breaths. Scarlet leant on to give him a kiss and whisper a “thank you, daddy” in the tone she knew he liked — she was surprised when he grabbed her chin and stared at her with a cold expression for some moments.

“I better not see any hickey on your pretty body after tonight, gotcha, doll?” There he went again. If Damon wasn’t the only one of her daddies that supported her career and was currently paying for her college bills and expensive fabrics she used to design her projects, she’d have dumped his possessive ass long ago. 

Still, Scarlet smiled seductively and stole a kiss from him. “Understood, daddy.” Afterwards she took her purse and climbed down the car, joining her friends as Damon drove away.

They made their way to the front door, skipping the queue — just because they had been invited last minute it didn’t mean they had to endure the long queue. Luckily, at the door was Morgan McMichaels, Tommy’s cousin, who knew them and let them enter right away.

Inside was exactly what they expected — lights of various colors brightly illuminated the dance floor, full of people already. The booths were on the other side of the club, and the bar was only some meters away. 

As soon as Vanessa spotted Brooke at the bar, she tugged on Scarlet’s coat sleeve. 

“C’mon bitch! You two go look for a booth, we’ll be there in a moment,” Vanessa ordered, shouting due to the loud music. Scarlet panicked for a moment, pulling back.

“Why do I have to come with you you? Can’t Ariel or Plastique go?” she complained, adjusting her coat. 

“Because you’re an ugly ho and you’ll make me look prettier,” she replied as if it was obvious. Plastique and Ariel laughed while Scarlet rolled her eyes. “You’ll just stand there and lemme do my magic, I don’t need you to talk, bitch.” And with that, Vanessa took Scarlet’s hand and started pulling her in the direction of the bar.

Scarlet was instantly nervous, and sort of grossed out. She had witnessed Vanessa “do her magic” plenty of times and while it was entertaining, it was awkward to be there and interrupt their flirting. She sighed, knowing it’d be a long time before they actually came back to join the others at the booth.

Vanessa took the only empty seat left at the bar and sat there, leaving Scarlet standing next to her with an annoyed expression. Brooke was serving other people so she didn’t notice them. 

Much to Scarlet’s annoyance, Yvie came to serve them. Vanessa pulled a face, clearly annoyed. 

“What are two having?” Yvie inquired, looking at Scarlet.

“Nothing you can get me,” Vanessa snarled, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. Yvie rolled her eyes, clearly not wanting to put up with her attitude and left.

Scarlet slapped her on the arm. “What was that for?” she scolded her. “She's Brooke Lynn's friend, bitch, you don't want her talking shit about you to her, do you?” 

Vanessa seemed to think about it for a moment and groaned. “I guess not…” 

“Let me order this time, you'll get the next round,” Scarlet offered, signalling to Yvie to come over, trying to not appear as nervous as she was feeling.

Yvie had an annoyed expression on her face once she was back, and Scarlet couldn't blame her, honestly. 

“Are you getting something this time, yes or no?” she questioned, clearly not wanting to lose her time. Scarlet was taken aback by her attitude, recoiling in her seat, but she decided to not lose her cool.

“We are, actually. Get us two Blue Maries, one tequila shot and, uh, do you have beer by any chance?” Scarlet wondered, tapping her nails on the surface to distract herself from Yvie's scrutinizing look. 

Yvie frowned a little, taking her attention to the many bottles behind her. 

“Can't say I've heard of Blue Mary before,” she replied, looking a little lost. “If I get you a Bloody Mary do you promise to not tell your friends? They might accuse me with their daddies,” Yvie questioned, the latter phrase lightning something in Scarlet, as she rose slightly from her seat. 

“I can't blame you — Blue Mary is a high society drink, y’know? I'd be surprised if you knew it,” she said, going full on sugar baby mood, trying to sound refined and high-class, but barely got a hum as a response from Yvie. 

“Why am I not surprised that's your answer?” Yvie inquired, mixing and shaking some drinks. Scarlet frowned.

“What do you mean by that?” she wondered, leaning forward on the counter. 

Yvie looked imperturbable as she poured the drinks. “You know, with someone like you, there's not many answers I picture coming from that mouth.” 

Scarlet cocked a brow, feeling as if Yvie was mocking her. 

“And what am I like?”

There was a smile dancing on Yvie's lips as she pushed the drinks closer to Scarlet. 

“A spoiled brat,” she said with simplicity. Scarlet felt her cheeks color red but from the anger.

“How fucking dare you! You don't even—” Yvie slammed a can of beer in front of Scarlet, interrupting her rant.

“Nice conversation. But I think this is all, have a good night.” 

Scarlet was thrown off for a moment, staring at the drinks in front of her. She called for Vanessa, but soon she noticed she wasn't there anymore. She stretched her neck to see where she was, and she found her chatting away with Brooke, all while she had a shot in her hand. Scarlet frowned, when did she leave? Had it taken Yvie that long to serve her some drinks?

Confused, Scarlet chugged the shot —it wasn't as if Vanessa was going to have it, anyway— and left the can of beer there, just taking with her Plastique and Ariel's drinks. She wouldn’t be caught drinking beer from a can after acting like a spoiled brat, in Yvie’s words.

She looked for Ariel and Plastique around the booths, and she found them siting in the middle booth. Scarlet smiled a little — she didn’t expect any less from them.

“Where's Vanessa?” Plastique wondered, once Scarlet had got settled. 

Scarlet had her eyes fixed on the bar, and her friends soon tried to follow her gaze and see what she was seeing. But where they saw Vanessa flirting with Brooke, Scarlet saw Yvie laughing with other girls and smiling and just seeming to enjoy their time with them much more. 

Scarlet hoped and prayed they'd chug their drinks quick so she could get a second round soon. There was a part of her that wanted to go back and finish her rant, while the other one wanted to stay away as much as possible.

It didn't make sense, just like her feelings. 

“You didn’t get anything for you?” Ariel wondered, sipping from her drink. She wrinkled her nose. “Ew, this isn’t a Blue Mary, it’s Bloody Mary!” she complained, frowning at Scarlet’s direction.

“Oh don’t blame me, I asked her for a Blue Mary, but she didn’t know what it was. So she gave me a Bloody Mary instead,” she explained, waving her hand in a dismissive way. “Alcohol is alcohol, isn’t it?”

Ariel clicked her tongue, taking another sip. “I guess so.”

“I’m sorta surprised Brooke doesn’t know what a Blue Mary is,” Plastique commented, “I’d swear they teach how to do it on the cocktail making course Ms. Tatianna runs.”

Ms. Tatiana was probably one of the coolest teachers at St Charles college — not only did she know all the gossip going around school, but she also taught a small course once a year on how to make different type of cocktails. Her course was famous around campus, and every time the class was back the sign up sheet was filled within an hour. 

Plastique’s friend Soju had attended that year, and she had once commented to her that Brooke was one of the best students in the class. Plastique swore she mentioned they learned how to do Blue Marys too, though. 

“But Brooke didn’t take our order,” Scarlet clarified. Ariel and Plastique exchanged a look. “It was Yvie Oddly, much to Vanessa’s annoyance.” She rolled her eyes, and her friends laughed a little.

“Oh, of course it was Yvie; that explains it all,” Ariel mocked, now watching her drink with a side eye. “Does she even know how to do cocktails?”

“Well, you noticed that was a Bloody Mary and not a Blue Mary, and you weren’t complaining at first, so I guess she knows what she’s doing,” Scarlet snapped at Ariel, tired of hearing her mock Yvie.

Ariel cocked a brow, scrutinizing Scarlet’s expression. “Why so defensive, ginger? Until a minute ago, you agreed on what I was saying about Yvie.” Ariel leant forward on the table, her eyes locked with Scarlet’s. “What? Do you like her or something?”

“Me? Acting weird?” Scarlet scoffed. “I’m just tired of you wasting your breath with Yvie every time you have the chance — what? Do you like her or something?” she bit back, smiling at Ariel’s disgusted expression.

“Ew! Never!” she complained. “But I guess you’re right, she’s not worth my time.” Ariel flipped her hair over her shoulder with a cocky expression.

Plastique giggled and Scarlet forced a laugh. Even when she didn’t want to be near Yvie, she saw no reason for insulting or despising her like Ariel did. It just wasn’t her, and besides, she had no reason to hate Yvie. Scarlet wondered for a moment — what had Yvie done to Ariel, if she had done anything at all?

She looked back at the bar, watching Yvie pour more and more drinks, unaware of the pair of eyes staring at her from the dance floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it let me know with a comment! Hit me up at @chachkisalpaca on tumblr :D


	4. You Keep On Denying How Are You Feeling, pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of radio silence, the bitch is back! I hope y'all like this chapter, it's 3.1K, so fairly long. I know I say this a lot, but this one is one of my favorite chapters. We're seeing Yvie's pov, next time will be Vanjie's (and yes, the branjie plot starts there!)  
> Massive thank you @ artificialmeggie because she beta-ed this chapter and did it beautifully. <3
> 
> TW: violence, implied sexual harassment

“These are the bottles of rum, over there you have the strawberry daiquiri, and if we run out of lemons for the tequila tell them we’ve run out of tequila,” Brooke explained, pointing at the bottles she mentioned. Yvie nodded, trying to remember the location of each one. “Again, thank you for helping me last minute, I think it finally paid off that time I made you come to Miss Tatiana’s cocktail class with me,” Brooke joked, making Yvie chuckle.

“Well, it’s been paying off for the last two months each time the girls reunite at me and Mercedes’ dorm.” she shrugged, glancing at the still empty club. 

Yvie still wasn’t a fan of clubbing or wearing heels, but she knew she couldn’t leave Brooke alone with the amount of people coming. She’d go insane trying to attend everyone by herself, despite how skilled she was. And then there was the fact that Scarlet and her friends were coming too.

It certainly wasn’t a secret that Brooke had a crush on Scarlet’s friend, Vanessa. Their whole group knew, and they were very much aware of how Brooke stopped being a functional human when Vanessa was around. If Vanessa came anywhere near the bar, Brooke would straight up ignore the other people around and just focus on her.

“I have a pair of shoes in my backpack if you’d want,” Brooke offered all of sudden, catching Yvie’s attention. “We’ll be here all night, and knowing you I know you’ll spill some drinks if you serve on those heels,” she pointed out, cleaning some glasses.

Yvie chuckled, she was right. “I’d like that, but you and I aren’t the same size at all. Thanks though,” she declined, already seeing herself backing off in a moment.

What Yvie didn’t know, was that the heels would become useful later.

Brooke and Yvie were having small talk as people began to arrive, Mercedes suddenly came out of nowhere, hanging from Ra’Jah's arm. 

“Hi again girls!” Mercedes chirped, “Look who I found!” Ra’Jah waved at them, with a small smile. “Ra’Jah was waiting for the others, and I figured she could tag along us until they arrived,” she explained.

“The more the merrier,” Yvie replied, smiling at Ra’Jah. They weren’t really friends; they knew each other thanks to Mercedes, and shared a polite enough relationship. “You want anything to drink yet?”

“I’ll take whatever you suggest,” Ra’Jah said with simplicity. Yvie thought about it for a moment, before turning to the shelves and looking for the bottles she needed.

“How does a margarita sound?” she questioned, looking over her shoulder. Ra’Jah smiled to her.

“Perfect.”

They carried on the conversation as much as they could; with people arriving and going straight to the bar, Yvie and Brooke had to split their attention. At some point, the amount of people waiting for their drinks got so overwhelmingly big Mercedes and Ra’Jah had to say goodbye and look for a booth. It probably was Yvie’s mind, but she was sure she saw Ra’Jah mumbling something under her breath and rolling her eyes when Mercedes said they had to go.

Yvie wasn’t used to having to prepare cocktails in short time, luckily, most of the orders were pretty simple. Perks of having ripped off the “available cocktails” sheet off the wall.

Yvie leant on the counter to catch her breath for a moment. The heels were killing her, and she was damn sure her feet would ache for some time after tonight. She looked over at the front door for a moment, and mentally cursed when she saw Scarlet and her friends enter. The last thing she needed right now was Brooke leaving her alone to flirt with Vanessa.

She indicated Brooke to take the orders from the people on the other side of the bar, while she got others done. Her heartbeat went up when she saw Scarlet and Vanessa close to the bar — she took a long breath, tried to tame her nerves and approached to take their orders with a neutral face.

“What are you two having?” she questioned, feeling a bit offended when Vanessa pulled a face in her direction.

“Nothing you can get me,” Vanessa replied. Yvie, in normal circumstances, would have snapped at her for being an asshole. Instead she took another long breath and left, not wanting to lose her time with them.

She was handing someone a shot of vodka when she saw Scarlet signaling her to come over, her friend still not looking very pleased. 

“Are you getting something this time, yes or no?” she questioned, still a bit pissed off. Scarlet offered her a forced smile.

“We are, actually. Get us two Blue Marys, one tequila shot and, uh, do you have beer by any chance?” Yvie slightly furrowed her brow. She remembered learning how to make a Blue Mary, but it wasn’t a common cocktail. 

Vanessa quietly slipped off her seat and went straight to Brooke’s direction. Yvie then decided to play a little with Scarlet now they were alone, after all, they probably wouldn’t talk to each other in a long time.

“Can't say I've heard of Blue Mary before,” she said, giving Scarlet her best confused look. “If I get you a Bloody Mary do you promise to not tell your friends? They might accuse me with their daddies.” Yvie wanted to laugh at Scarlet’s reaction; her chest rose, her brows were furrowed and from her mouth came a scoff.

“I can't blame you — Blue Mary is a high society drink, y’know? I'd be surprised if you knew it,” she tried to, apparently, mock her. Yvie suppressed a loud laugh as she prepared the cocktails.

“Why am I not surprised that's your answer?” Yvie questioned, pleased when Scarlet furrowed her brow again.

“What do you mean by that?” Scarlet leaned forward on the counter, sounding slightly offended. Yvie kept her expressions neutral as she poured the drinks.

“You know, with someone like you, there's not many answers I picture coming from that mouth.” Scarlet cocked a brow.

“And what am I like?” she asked, and a smile threatened to appear on Yvie’s lips.

“A spoiled brat,” Yvie replied as she handed Scarlet the Bloody Marys.

The look on Scarlet’s face was priceless.

“How fucking dare you! You don't even—” Yvie reached for a can of beer on the minibar under the counter and slammed it in front of Scarlet. 

“Nice conversation. But I think this is all, have a good night.” And she left to attend other people.

She saw Scarlet out of the corner of her eye staring at the beer, only to ultimately leave it behind after taking the shot. Yvie couldn’t help but to think that dress suited her criminally perfectly, and she had no business being beautiful and annoying in equal parts.

Yvie looked over at Brooke, who was blatantly and badly flirting with Vanessa, but she didn't seem to mind. Yvie rolled her eyes, getting as many orders as she could. She got frustrated at some point, and tugged at Brooke’s sleeve while she was passing by to remember what she was supposed to be doing. She tugged a couple times more until Brooke finally brought herself to say goodbye to Vanessa.

Brooke apologized to Yvie, under the excuse of just being a lesbian in love. Yvie scoffed. “Only fools fall for her and her friends,” she said, more to herself than to Brooke, but she heard, and smiled as she poured drinks.

“Then I am a fool, baby,” she sing-sang. Yvie thought she shouldn’t be so harsh on Brooke, since she herself was a fool too.

But, of course, nobody could know that. 

Yvie had never told a soul about her crush with Scarlet, and wasn’t pretending to either. It would only make things worst and more difficult to get over with it. She could already hear Mercedes’ encouraging speech, Brooke trying to drag her to double dates even if she wasn’t dating Vanessa, and Kahanna endlessly poking her arm whenever Scarlet was around and making fun of her.

She clearly didn’t need nor want all of that, so she bottled up her feelings in hopes one day they’d disappear. Needless to say, that day hasn’t arrived yet.

Yvie cleared her mind from those thoughts and pushed everything Scarlet related to the back of her mind. Mercedes came and left from time to time, ordering shot after shot for her, Ra’Jah, Soju, and Honey. With each visit Mercedes grew drunker and drunker, until Ra’Jah came instead of her. 

“Let me guess, more shots of Vodka?” Yvie inquired with a chuckle, even before Ra’Jah could speak.

Ra’Jah was slightly blushing, stumbling and blinking many times. Yvie figured it was due to the alcohol.

“You already know,” she replied, smirking. Yvie reached for the empty glasses Ra’Jah was handing her, and proceeded to fill them. 

Yvie noticed Ra’Jah scrutinizing her, and tried to break the awkward silence by making small talk.

“So, uh, are you enjoying the party?” she questioned, trying to not spill the drink.

“I am.” she slurred a little. “Hey, um, are you going to get any break or something?” Ra'Jah wondered, stammering with the words.

“I don't think so, Brooke can't do it all by herself. Why?” Yvie jerked her head up to meet Ra'Jah's gaze, only to almost hit her due to their sudden proximity.

“I kinda wanted to dance with you. Mercedes says you have sick moves,” she complimented, her voice lowering with each word she spoke.

Yvie smiled, flustered. She wouldn’t call herself a dancer, but she surely knew how to move. “Well, I’ll let you know if Ms. Brooke gives me a break soon.” She winked at her, and Ra’Jah giggled. 

Yvie handed Ra’jah the shots, but she didn’t move a single inch. Ra’Jah stretched her neck and looked for Brooke, she spotted her, yet again, flirting with Vanessa.

“Hey! Miss Canada!” she yelled, so Brooke would hear her. Brooke turned her head, slightly annoyed for being interrupted. Ra’Jah flashed her an innocent smile. “Would you mind if I steal Yvie from you for a dance?” she wondered, placing her hand on Yvie’s shoulder. 

Now,  _ that  _ she wasn’t expecting. Yvie cocked a brow in Ra’Jah's direction; she was the last person Yvie expected to ask her for a dance. Mostly because they knew next to nothing about each other, and never exchanged more than a few words.

Still, her heart raced when Brooke said why not, as she had been itching to dance with Vanessa all night long. Brooke hung a little note that said “The bartenders are on their break, be back in thirty minutes” and headed to the dance floor hand in hand with Vanessa. Yvie gulped when she turned her attention back to Ra’Jah, and noticed the smug smile coming from her.

“So? What do you say now? Wanna dance?” she questioned, offering her hand. 

Yvie’s cheeks got red. She’d never been asked for a dance before, let alone have a pretty girl like Ra’Jah be interested in her. 

She slipped out of the bar and accepted Ra’Jah’s hand with a smile. “Of course,” she replied, letting Ra’Jah guide her.

Turned out, Ra’Jah was a good dancer, despite being drunk enough to stumble every other step. They were having fun, and occasionally chatted as they danced. Yvie found a little weird that Mercedes and the others were nowhere to be found on the dance floor, but she shrugged it off. Perhaps they were still in their booth, wondering when would Ra’Jah come back with the drinks.

“So,” Ra’Jah began, when a slower rhythm was playing. “Do you have a crush on someone at the moment, Miss Yvie?” she wondered, and Yvie panicked.

Was this some kind of trap to get her to confess she liked Scarlet or she was being paranoid? Yvie tried to keep her cool and scoffed.

“Not really, I guess I’m more focused on college to notice people,” she commented. Ra’Jah seemed a bit upset, but she quickly put back her smile.

“So, you're saying that, if someone asked you out, you wouldn’t mind because you’re not thinking ‘bout someone else?” she inquired, placing her arms around Yvie’s neck. 

Yvie got a little uncomfortable. Ra’Jah was definitely drunk, and she didn’t like where things were going. Yeah, she wanted to forget Scarlet, but she wasn’t sure Ra’Jah was the best option; she had a strong personality that could easily clash with Yvie’s. 

She stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence. Yvie evaded Ra’Jah’s expectant look, and accidentally spotted Scarlet through the crowd and hectic lights. She stared at Scarlet for a moment, slightly concerned about her; it seemed as if she was having a heated discussion with the guy she was dancing with. Yvie’s instinct told her to go check on her, but she convinced herself that if anything was wrong her friends would go help her.

They would, right?

Ra’Jah reclaimed Yvie’s attention by placing one of her hands on her cheek. “I’m waiting for an answer,” she sing-sang. 

Yvie snapped out of her trance and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. “Uh, yeah, sure, why not?” she looked back to Ra’Jah, who now was smiling widely.

“Perfect,” she said, going back to wrap Yvie’s neck with her arms, pulling her closer. “You wanna go out with me, then?” she questioned, taking Yvie by surprise. 

While she tried to find a nice way to turn Ra’Jah down, her eyes wandered back to Scarlet, and she panicked for a moment when she didn’t see her. She looked around, trying to find her again, until she saw her being cornered at her booth by the same asshole she’d been dancing with moments ago. 

A fire was lit inside her when she saw Scarlet clearly trying to push him away, with a panicked expression. She was about to tell Ra’Jah she’d be back in a moment, when a kiss from her landed in the corner of her mouth, when she was clearly aiming at her lips.

Yvie got Ra’Jah off of her.

“I’m— could you excuse me for a moment? There’s something I gotta do.” She proceeded to run as fast as she could, pushing people in her way to get to Scarlet. 

She forgot about taking her out of her heart and all that crap she was trying to convince herself of moments ago; she wasn’t thinking, she just wanted to make sure she was okay.

“Hey, Scarlet,” she yelled so she’d be heard. Scarlet was in the corner of the booth and was being covered by the guy’s figure. They turned their attention to Yvie. “Is this dude bothering you?” she inquired, with an accusatory tone.

The guy rose from the booth, with a smug grin on his face.

“And why do you care? It’s not as if it’s any of your business,” he bit back. But Yvie wasn’t afraid of any man. 

“Because she clearly despises you. C’mon, are you that much of a shitty human to not notice?” she snapped, and he didn’t like that, by the expression on his face.

“Get lost, Oddly.” He pushed her back, attempting to go back to the booth. To nobody’s surprise, Scarlet kicked him in the stomach when she saw the opportunity, almost making him fall backwards. He was going to throw himself over Scarlet, when Yvie reacted and took her left heel off, practically breaking its strap, and knocked him with it.

He ended up in the floor, moaning about the pain in his head and how they were both a pair of whores — Yvie barely paid him any attention, she was busy helping Scarlet get off the booth and putting her heel back on.

They rushed their way to the bathroom, knowing they could talk better without all the noise. Scarlet was silent, only answering with nods to whatever Yvie asked her. Yvie decided not to push her and just accept her silence. 

Once they were in the bathroom, Scarlet screamed in frustration, covering her face with her hands. Only then Yvie noticed the marks she had on her wrists.

“Fuck! I can’t believe men sometimes,” she exclaimed, clearly wanting to pull her hair until she was bald. “I knew this little shit wasn’t planning anything good, but oh! I do everything Ariel tells me to, don’t I?” she ranted, completely ignoring Yvie.

On her side, Yvie was curious to know what all of this was about, but she decided to let her rant. When Scarlet seemed to be calmed down, she ventured to ask what happened. 

Scarlet scoffed. “The usual thing — slightly rich dudes that think because of my fame as a sugar baby, I’ll sleep with them if they buy me something. In reality, I’d rather screw their dads,” she confessed, rubbing her swollen wrists. “Shit, I haven’t been grabbed by the wrists like this in a long time. I hope Ariel still has that cream…” she trailed off.

Yvie immediately went on protective mode when Scarlet said this wasn’t the first time it happened.

“What do you mean it isn’t the first time? Has this happened before with guys at college?” 

Scarlet’s face dropped. “Not just with college guys, with rich men at fancy parties too. They think just because I’m fucking their pals for some expensive gifts, they can do the same, and sometimes they’re just way too entitled and even go as far as to grab or touch me.” Her voice got smaller as she spoke, and Yvie suddenly regretted having treated her badly before.

“I didn’t know that,” she muttered, “I’m sorry for calling you spoiled brat before.” Scarlet smiled slightly.

“Don’t worry, there was no way you could know.” She scratched the back of her head, with her cheeks getting a rosy tone. “Thanks for helping me out, I was beginning to think my friends wouldn’t come back, and—” Yvie interrupted her when she saw her watery eyes.

“Anytime.” She smiled, reaching for Scarlet’s hand and stroking it. Her heart was beating so fast, she was surprised she hadn't screwed it up by now. 

Scarlet surprised Yvie when she pulled her into a tight hug.

“Thank you, and I mean it,” she whispered next to her ear, her voice trembling. Yvie hugged her back.

They spent a fair moment in silence, before Scarlet broke their embrace and wiped away sneaky tears. 

“I left my purse at the booth, I have to get it,” she informed.

“Oh, yeah! Sure, I gotta go back to the bar anyway,” Yvie replied, feeling the awkwardness hit the environment. “Are you leaving? The party, I mean,” she questioned. Scarlet nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t have any will to be here anymore.” She shrugged. “See you at Ms. Roxxxy’s class?” Scarlet wondered, heading to the door.

“Yeah! See you.” And with that Scarlet left, smiling warmly to Yvie.

Yvie stood there in confusion for a couple moments, before finally accepting Scarlet was deep under her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on today's chapter! Hope y'all liked it <3 let me know your opinions on the comments :) hit me up at my tumblr @chachkisalpaca if ya wanna talk about the fic, brainstorm, or gush about anything. See ya!


	5. Y Si E' Mentira Que Me Maten, pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BITCH IS BACK AFTER A MONTH! Sorry yall, I was in a bad writers block for this story. :/ But I'm back! And this is finally the beginning of the branjie side of the story. We're on Vanessa's pov, and next will be Brooke Lynn's. Hope ya like it!

Vanessa entered the dorm with a frown, slamming the door behind her.

“I feel like someone got rejected,” Plastique said, taking a long sip from a glass of water.

Vanessa groaned. “Fuck off, Patricia,” she bit back, kicking her heels off and jumping on the bed. She pulled the bed sheets over her head, still wearing her tight dress.

She heard Plastique chuckle and walk around the room.

“Well, that confirms it.” There was a moment of silence, before Plastique let herself fall over Vanjie, making her complain.

“Move, bitch! You heavy as fuck!” Vanessa exclaimed, rising from behind the sheets and pushing Plastique off. She didn’t have to try that hard — with Plastique as drunk as she was, it took little to no effort.

Plastique fell to the ground laughing loudly, but soon shut up when she noticed Vanessa wasn’t laughing too. She lingered on the edge of the bed, watching Vanessa with a worried look.

“Vanjie… Do you wanna talk about what happened with Brooke at New Moon?” she inquired softly, placing a hand on her friend’s knee.

Vanessa simply shook her head and rolled in bed, facing the wall. Plastique sighed, getting up as she could and changing into her pajamas. They would talk about it in the morning, once Plastique was sober and Vanessa’s anger had faded away.

But it was Vanessa Mateo we were talking about — her anger didn’t fade easily, and that morning she was rather quiet for how talkative she usually was. While Plastique poured glass after glass of water for herself and told her about all the hot guys she danced with, she was on her phone watching every single insta-story from the people at last night’s party, on a desperate attempt to confirm Brooke had really left the club after Vanessa made a move on her.

Vanessa didn’t know wether to laugh or cry at what happened with Brooke, honestly; after having flirted for a good part of the night, and danced for another one, Vanessa leant in for a kiss just in the right moment — or so she had thought.

Brooke had panicked, it seemed, and left Vanessa alone in the dancefloor, saying she “wasn’t feeling well.” It made Vanessa’s blood boil. She had intentionally stayed longer than she should, even when all of her friends were long gone, just to get that kiss. It wasn’t fair Brooke had, apparently, led her on.

At breakfast, Vanessa’s anger could be sensed from meters away. Most of the tenants of the dorms had breakfast at the cafeteria, others went out. But that morning everyone who was at New Moon came down to the cafeteria for a coffee and a cookie to calm their empty stomachs.

And that included what seemed a sleep deprived Brooke Lynn and her very hungover friends hanging from each other’s arms.

As much as she’d have liked to shoot her knifes with her gaze, she just stared at the cup of coffee as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Ariel and Plastique were gushing about the money some of their daddies had deposited them and all the things they planned to buy with them. Scarlet was silent just like Vanessa, joining the conversation from time to time.

 _“Someone got rejected too,”_ Vanessa thought, looking at Scarlet. Vanessa knew that always after a party, Scarlet had so many things to gossip about she normally would talk over her friends. But that morning she didn’t speak unless spoken to. However, there wasn’t a pissed off air around her, it was… Sad. It came off as sad, at least.

She caught Scarlet staring at someone in the distance, and with the pretext of dropping her spoon she bent to follow the direction she was looking at — Brooke and her friend’s table.

Vanessa’s blood began to boil again when she saw Brooke all smile and carefree, oblivious to her feelings.

She finished her coffee in one last gulp and got up with her tray, decided to lock herself into her dorm. But apparently, the universe wasn’t going to let that happen without embarrassing Vanessa a little; her cup of coffee tripped on the tray and ended on the floor, shattering in million pieces.

Suddenly the cafeteria was in complete silence.

“Shit fuck,” Vanessa muttered under her breath, kneeling down to pick some of the pieces up. Much for her bad luck, she cut one of her fingers with the broken pieces of the cup, and soon little drops of blood began to flood down her finger. “ _Oh, por amor de Dios,”_ she exclaimed, groaning and not knowing what to do at this point.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up, expecting to see one of her friends, but to her surprise it was Yvie Bridges.

“Are you okay over there? My spanish isn’t good, but you don’t sound all too well,” she inquired, kneeling besides her.

With a sigh, Vanessa shower her left hand, where a small trail of blood could be seen.

“Not exactly,” she replied. Yvie took a quick look at the wound and took the tray from the ground.

“Go get a bandaid at the nursery, I’ll pick this up and call the janitor.” With a puzzled look, Vanessa obeyed. She wasn’t friends with Yvie, and she was more than sure that, after having treated her rudely last night when she was only doing her job, there would be a hard feeling between them.

She was clearly wrong.

 

\---

 

Paying Miss Jessica a visit was always fun. She didn’t have as much latin friends as she’d like, so she enjoyed passing by, wounded or not, to have a conversation with her in spanish as to not lose the habit.

Vanessa was patched up within a minute, but she stayed a couple minutes more to chat with Jessica.

“... _Y entonces la perra desapareció y me dejó sola, en medio de la jodida pista,”_ (And then the bitch disappeared and left me alone in the middle of the fucking dancefloor) she went on with her rant while Jessica drank he morning tea.

Jessica shook her head and clicked her tongue.

“ _Esa Brooke Lynn suena como una cabrona,”_ (That Brooke Lynn sounds like a bitch) Jessica replied, leaning further in the table. _“En mis tiempos, éramos directas y al punto. Una no encontraba otra lesbiana así de fácil.”_ (Back on the day, we were straight to the point. You didn’t find another lesbian that easily.)

“True, true,” Vanessa chanted, switching back to english. “That’s the problem, you see, the bitch definitely has more where to choose from, she realized that on the last minute and stepped back.”

Jessica hummed, thoughtful.

“Didn’t you say she’s a bad actress?” she wondered, Vanessa cocked a brow.

“What does that have to do with this?” Jessica rolled her eyes.

“Just think about it; if she can’t act to save her life, why and how she’d fake so well having an interest on you?” she questioned, suddenly changing Vanessa’s perspective.

Yeah, perhaps Brooke Lynn was just recently out and she didn’t know what to do or how to act around women she was romantically interested at. Perhaps she had never kissed a woman before — perhaps she’d never even _kissed_ someone at all.

“I think you’re right,” Vanessa said, thoughtfully. Jessica smiled.

“You know what they say, _el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo_ ,” Jessica quoted, and Vanessa sighed.

There was a knock on the door and Vanessa took it as a signal to leave, she got up, said goodbye to Jessica and opened the door. In came Soju, greeting her with a nod.

Vanessa began making her way to her room. The hallways were empty and silent. On sundays the students usually went to see their families, studied, went out and whatnot. Although there were still a handful of students lurking around, studying for the upcoming exams, coming and going with books borrowed from the library.

Basically, what she should be doing instead of thinking so much about Brooke.

“Vanessa! Wait!”

Vanessa turned on her heels to face Yvie. She cocked a brow, what she could want now?

“Hey, Bridges,” she muttered, with a confused look. “Whatcha want?”

Yvie took a deep breath and came closer.

“So, uh, I know we aren’t exactly friends, but I have something to tell you,” Yvie confessed, stuttering a bit.

Vanessa tilted her head a little, not understanding where this was going.

“I think you’ll have to be a little more specific,” she replied, beginning to walk again. “You comin’?” she looked at Yvie over her shoulder.

Yvie nodded and trotted a little to meet Vanessa.

“It’s about Scarlet and Brooke Lynn.”

Vanessa stopped on her tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments your thoughts! Hit me up at @chachkisalpaca on tumblr! And all hail Yvie!


	6. Y Si E' Mentira Que Me Maten, pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought she was dead? Try again. Here we are seeing things on Brooke's pov! Bit of a short chapter, but not boring by any means.  
> Also- FUCKING THANKS FOR THE 1K+ READS AND 100 KUDOS!!! Y'all are the best, I can't even ❤ A million thanks to Frey for beta-ing this. 💖

“I think Yvie suspects something,” Brooke confessed in a worried tone while Scarlet was frantically texting someone.

The redhead stopped what she was doing and almost snapped her neck turning to see Brooke.

“You think so?” she frowned, leaving her cellphone aside to focus on Brooke. “How come? We literally haven’t been together since last night.”

They were in Scarlet’s dorm; with Ariel off to some mall alongside Plastique, and Vanessa putting together her senior project, there was no risk of being discovered. Scarlet and Ariel’s dorm was… not as clean or aesthetical as Brooke thought, but the garments laying on the floor were still more expensive than her entire wardrobe. 

The blonde shifted a little on Ariel’s bed, trying to put into words her paranoid thoughts about Yvie.

“I think someone spilled on us, maybe — listen, I know for a fact Brianna stayed at her place studying, ‘cause Kameron told me, and it just occurred to me: her dorm is literally two doors away, and we weren’t exactly silent last night when we came back, and—”

“Honey, breathe,” Scarlet interrupted her, gesturing with her hands. Brooke did as the redhead said and Scarlet took advantage of the silence to reply. “Well, Kameron is a good ol’ liar, ‘cause Brianna was there at like, 2 AM I think? I held her hair while she was vomiting in the bathroom a couple of times.” She shrugged and Brooke cackled as her worries melted away. “Okay, so Brianna’s out of the game, anything else?”

Brooke bit her lower lip, as a blush appeared on her face. Now that she was thinking of it, she probably should’ve started with what she was about to say.

“Um, so, remember I was texting you like crazy today during breakfast?” she wondered and Scarlet nodded. “I think— I think Yvie saw your replies while I was returning my plate.”

Scarlet’s eyes widened in fear as she rose from her bed, and picked a pillow to hit Brooke with.

“You. Didn’t. Fucking. Leave. Your. Phone. Unblocked. On. The. Table!” she fumed, punctuating every word with a strike.

Under other circumstances, Brooke would’ve laughed and picked a pillow to playfully fight back and defend herself, but right now all she could do was say she was sorry a million times before the redhead calmed down and allowed her to speak.

“It’s not my fault she’s a gossiping bitch! How could have I known?” Scarlet sighed, laying down next to Brooke.

“Listen, when I’m with my daddies, I  _ never  _ use my phone. Those men are always in the lookout for anything that indicates you’re cheating on them,” Scarlet began, showing Brooke her phone. There were hundreds of unopened texts, surely sent by many men. “And I’m not saying this is the same case, but the whole point is not being discovered by anyone, so I think you should do what I do to, like, at least be a little more secretive about it. I don’t need the whole school to know, I have a reputation to maintain.” She shrugged, and Brooke chuckled a little.

It was actually such a simple yet effective idea, the Canadian felt a little embarrassed for not having thought about it before. She could learn a thing or two from Scarlet — the bitch was smarter than she seemed to be. 

Brooke buried her face in a pillow at that thought; she had always thought of Scarlet as some dumb girl just because of her status of a sugar baby. She’d been so wrong.

(After all, it required a great mind to date as many rich men simultaneously as she did, and keep it secret from them. Neither Scarlet nor her friends got any kind of recognition for their abilities.)

Brooke heard the redhead sigh and shift a little on bed.

“Anyway, before you were telling me something about Vanessa and Yvie…?” she left the question hanging in the air, her tone growing high pitched as she spoke. 

Reluctantly, Brooke pulled the pillow away from her face and turned around to look at Scarlet. There was a mix of jealousy and bitterness in her expression. Brooke couldn’t blame her, she was feeling exactly the same way.

“Uh, about it, I saw them hanging out pretty much all day since breakfast. And I just— I have this feeling that something is  _ wrong _ . Like, why would Yvie wanna hang out with Vanessa all of the sudden? There’s something going on in there.”

Scarlet stared at the ceiling, thinking about Brooke’s words. It was indeed a little suspicious, considering the fact that last night Vanessa was a bit rude towards Yvie, just because she wanted to be served by Brooke.

The shorter girl turned to face Brooke, and their sudden intimacy made her weirdly calm. She shrugged with a thoughtful face.

“I don’t know, Brooke,” she replied with simplicity.

Scarlet’s phone rang, she wrinkled her nose and let out a loud groan.

“Fuck, I forgot I was supposed to go out with Cecilio, and I have to finish my history of fashion project,” she complained, typing out an answer. “Well, at least he knows quite a lot about fashion, so I guess it'll come in handy.” She looked up to Brooke with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, love, we can discuss conspiracy theories when I’m back.”

With a slight chuckle, Brooke nodded. 

“Sure, text you later.”

“But please, don’t leave it open for the world to read it. Like I said, I have a reputation to maintain, darling,” she dramatized. The blonde let out an over the top offended gasp.

“Am I not enough for the great Scarlet James? Is that what you’re saying?”

“I dunno, check your bank account and then tell me,” the redhead deadpanned. They soon bursted in laughter and said goodbye.

Brooke closed the door behind her with the laugh still coming off her mouth. She never imagined spending time with Scarlet would include so many jokes and laughs; she’d always pictured her as some sort of a spoiled brat, unbearable to be with. The Canadian was glad she was wrong.

As she turned around the corner with a smile still on her lips, she bumped into the last people she wanted to see right now: Yvie and Vanessa. They were leaning on each other, giggling about something, and Yvie held some books Brooke was sure belonged to Vanessa. A sting of jealousy hit the blonde, but she kept her facial expressions as neutral as possible.

Once both of them noticed Brooke standing just a few steps away, they separated a little, and Vanessa turned away, not wanting to look at the blonde’s face.

An awkward silence hung between them, until the Latina broke it by coughing a little.

“Thanks for the walking me to my dorm, Yvie, but I guess I’ll continue alone.” She smiled at her taking her books back, and completely ignored Brooke’s presence. The blonde was sure she heard her mutter something through gritted teeth. 

With Vanessa out of sight, Yvie gave Brooke an intense look and cocked her brow.

“So, what were you doing around here? Your dorm is on the complete opposite side of the building,” she inquired in an accusatory tone. 

Brooke felt something inside her lit up. It was her that should be asking that question, not Yvie. What was she doing, being so close to Vanessa lately? First, white knighting at breakfast, then walking through the halls together during the rest of the morning, and now this?

God, she sounded like such a psychopath, but she couldn’t help it; Brooke always thought Yvie had a thing for Vanessa, because of the way she never missed a chance to look at her when she walked along her friends in the halls, but she had always brushed it off as Vanessa’s charm doing its thing — she was loud, cursed like a sailor, and yet she was so breathtakingly gorgeous — it wasn’t crazy to think she drew every eye her way.

So, when the blonde saw those two spending time together after never giving each other the time of the day —and having had an alleged misunderstanding the previous night— Brooke’s mind didn’t hesitate to think Yvie was finally showing her true colors. 

With an ice cold glare, Brooke snapped.

“I should ask you that exact same question, ‘cause last time I checked your dorm is two hallways away,” she bit back. Yvie folded her arms with a frown.

“Well, I kinda have an idea of where you come from, anyway. You smell like fucking Chanel N°5, and the only bougie bitch I know that owns one, and sprays that shit all over her designs, is none other than Scarlet James. And, oh! You happen to be coming from her fucking hall.” Yvie spit out. Brooke wondered how Yvie knew Scarlet’s perfume so well, but she didn’t have time for that.

“Oh, bitch, don’t use that tone with me. You’re the one that’s making a move on Vanessa after I fucked up last night, you shouldn’t be thinking so highly about yourself.” The brunette looked at her in confusion, taking a step back.

“Me? Making a move on her? No way! You’re the one with a thing for Latinas, not me,” she replied half-baffled, half-chuckling. “And besides, we were talking about… things.”

Brooke took a step closer, the curiosity bordering on jealousy. 

“What kind of things?” She questioned, squinting at Yvie. 

With a fire in her eyes, Yvie stared Brooke down.

“The one you don’t need to know about,” she snarled, turning on her heels.

“Well, you don’t need to know what I talked about you with Scarlet, then,” the blonde bit back, turning around too, feeling a little childish, but it wasn’t as if she had ever grown out of it.

She could barely take a few steps before she felt a hand wrap around her forearm. She slowly turned to face Yvie, who had an indecipherable look on her face. Brooke knew she wasn’t used to swallowing her pride and felt kind of proud for making the ever-so-confident Yvie Bridges bite her tongue.

“How about a truce?”

\---

 

Yvie fell onto Brooke’s bed while the blonde sat at her desk, knowing that at some point she would have to read those damn books for English literature. When she decided to minor in English, she thought they’d read better books than what she was given.

“Okay, spill the tea, then,” Yvie said, making herself comfy on the bed. “Why were you at Scarlet’s dorm?”

The Canadian bit her lip. Scarlet would kick her ass if she told her, so she decided to cut some parts.

“I think you know already I panicked and stood Vanessa up in the middle of the dancefloor,” she began with a tired tone. Yvie scrunched her face and nodded. “I went to look for her in her dorm to apologise, but she wasn’t there, and Scarlet happened to be passing by. I asked her if she could gimme a hand with Vanessa and she said yes. As simple as that.” 

Yvie looked at Brooke with a cocked brow. 

“Are you sure about that, blondie?” 

Brooke tried to keep her expressions neutral. Yvie only called her "blondie" when she knew she was hiding something. It was poking the bear, since the Canadian didn’t like to be called that.

“Pretty much,” she replied with a shrug. 

The brunette hesitated before speaking again, and if Brooke hadn’t known Yvie better, she’d say she was blushing.

“And what did she say about me?” she inquired in a whisper, but loud enough for Brooke to hear. 

The shorter girl cocked a brow, surprised by the fact that Yvie actually wanted to know what Scarlet had said about her. Ever since the beginning of their friendship, Brooke knew very well that Yvie didn't give two fucks about the people calling her names or talking behind her back. She just ignored the comments and moved on with her life — especially comments coming from Scarlet’s group. 

She just stared at the brunette, trying to put a finger on why she was so interested in finding out. The idea of Yvie having a crush on Scarlet briefly crossed her mind, but she scratched that. No, it was impossible. Scarlet wasn’t Yvie’s type, at all.

Or so she believed.

“Well, she mentioned you saved her from a creepy dude last night, give good comforting hugs and she might just have a whole new opinion on you,” the Canadian listed and she didn’t miss the smile Yvie was trying to hide. “Why so curious?” 

Almost immediately, the smile was off Yvie’s face, and her gaze was doing anything but meeting Brooke’s.

“There’s no reason, I just am.”

It took Brooke less than a minute to put two and two together, and another second to throw herself over Yvie.

“You have a crush on Scarlet!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked the chapter, let me know your opinion! hit me up on tumblr @chachkisalpaca :)


	7. All Around The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St. Charles receives a new trio of students from the exotic Brasil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, I know it's been a while yet again and I'm really sorry for that. Hopefully this chapter is good enough and you guys an forgive me for going MIA. The three new girls mentioned here are Brazilian drag queens, and if y'all know them please tell me which song of theirs you like the most! It's for... Something. 👀  
> Also - holy cow, 1.7K reads? Thank you so much guys! Y'all are amazing. Thanks to Frey for beta-ing this, love you ❤

Ra’Jah’s words still wandered through Yvie’s mind.

" _Do you wanna go out sometime?_ ", she had asked her during lunch, and Yvie could do nothing but choke on the sandwich she was eating. Out of all the girls in St. Charles that could’ve possibly had a crush on her, Ra’Jah was the last one she’d have thought of.

So she did the only reasonable thing her mind could think of at the moment: she muttered something along the lines of “Maybe, I dunno, tell you later,” and awkwardly smiled at her. Ra’Jah, never the one to show her disappointment, just walked away as she waved goodbye at the rest of the girls at the table.

“Well, that’s new,” Brooke Lynn had commented, putting down her book. “I thought she hated you.” The blonde arched her brow, her gaze flickering between Yvie and someone a couple of tables away. “If I were you, I’d already be thinking on how to turn her down politely, since, y’know.” With a sneaky smile, Brooke leaned against the table. “You got a thing for redheads,” she whispered, and the brunette panicked slightly, glancing at the people sitting beside them; none of them seemed to hear.

Yvie scoffed, pushing the Canadian away, cheeks getting slightly rosy. “Shut up, Blondie.”

She tried to continue with her day as normally as she could - turning in essays, taking notes and listening to the lecturers -, but whenever her mind wandered off, she’d remember Ra’Jah’s question, and she’d panic at the idea of bumping into her in the hallway and having to answer her. Luckily for her, that hadn’t happened… Instead she had bumped into Scarlet. A lot. The first time, Scarlet waved at her with a shy smile appearing on her face. And that was all Yvie needed for her heart to go crazy and her brain to freeze for a moment before waving back.

Towards the end of the day they shared a class together — the sewing workshop. It was Yvie’s favorite part of the entire college, for she got to experiment and make all kinds of creations with the fabric the school gave them, even if they weren’t that pretty or wearable; sometimes her mama would send her money and she’d go off to buy some better fabrics, but most of the time she was just fine with what she got.

From time to time, Yvie would take a glance at Scarlet, who, for some reason, was hand sewing everything instead of using a sewing machine like everyone else. She didn’t look stressed about it though; she was humming as she stitched the fabric with a smile on her face. Yvie didn’t try to explain Scarlet’s quirks to herself, she just rolled with it. The ginger actually looked quite cute like that — and, if Yvie thought about it, it took quite a commitment to sew a dress with such big dimensions all by hand.

The brunette quickly pulled her gaze away from Scarlet when the girl looked up, looking for something in her station.

Yvie sighed with relief, taking her garment from under the needle of the machine and placing it on the mannequin to hot glue some decorations at the top. This was one of her favorite parts, since she loved going crazy when decorating.

The brunette felt a tap on her shoulder, and she didn’t even have to look up to know who it was — by that time, she was all too familiar with Scarlet’s perfume.

“Hey, are you using these scissors?” she wondered, pointing to the pair laying close to the sewing machine. It took Yvie a moment to process the question, ultimately shaking her head. “Can I borrow them? Mines are kinda old and don’t cut the fabric that well anymore,” she explained with a giggle.

Yvie’s heart skipped a beat. She had never heard Scarlet laugh nor giggle; it was a rather adorable sound. She absent-mindedly pressed the gun’s trigger with much more strength than needed.

“Y… Yeah, sure, just make sure to leave it at my station when—” She was cut off mid sentence by some drops of hot glue falling on her palm, burning her skin. “Motherfucker!” she cussed, throwing the hot glue gun away and hissing.

Scarlet exclaimed something she didn’t pay attention to as she excused herself quickly and ran out of the room. 

She was lucky the girls' bathroom was close by; she wasted no time when entering and leaning against the closest sink, letting the water flow over the burn. Yvie was so distracted by the burn she didn’t notice the blonde girl in the corner, frantically texting someone as she muttered under her breath.

“ _Filho da puta!”_ ( _Son of a bitch!_ ) she exclaimed, slamming her fist against the sink. Yvie arched a brow, as far as she knew that wasn’t English.

“Excuse me,” the brunette said, catching the girl’s attention. The blonde’s cheeks lit up as she turned around to face Yvie. “Are you okay?” She inquired slowly, not really knowing if the stranger knew English.

The girl bit her bottom lip, evading Yvie’s gaze. “Yes, thank you,” she replied with a heavy accent.

Yvie put two and two together and figured out the stranger must be one of the new exchange girls supposed to arrive that day. A smile appeared on her face, trying to remember the Brazilian Portuguese classes she had taken on Duolingo months ago.

“ _Eu sou Yvie, você?_ ” The blonde’s expression changed completely, a bright smile appearing on her face as Yvie spoke her mother tongue.

She took a few steps closer and offered her hand to shake, Yvie immediately took it.

“ _Eu sou Aretuza Lovi_ , exchange student, I’m _Brasileira,_ ” Aretuza introduced herself, eagerly shaking the brunette’s hand.

Only then Yvie noticed Aretuza’s sky-like eyes, and how puffy they were. She decided not to say anything; perhaps she was just homesick.

Instead, she chit-chatted with her for a moment before she had to go back to her class, and offered her phone number to the blonde if she ever needed help getting around, or a translator. When offered the later, Aretuza just laughed and waved her hand in a dismissive way.

“I’m okay, Gloria is my translator.” Yvie arched a brow.

“Who’s Gloria?”

 

  


Scarlet loved her family, even though her family didn’t seem to love her.

It wasn’t that they were some bigots stuck in the past that didn’t believe in bisexuality or something like that. No. They were actually pretty supporting of it, and when she brought girls to family meetings, they treated them just like they’d treat any of her cousins' partners.

The problem laid in the fact Scarlet refused to get a real job and stop being a sugar baby.

When confronted by her parents about why she had so many expensive things, since they only ever sent her the money to help pay for her books and to treat herself once in a while, Scarlet had no choice but to admit she was no secretary at her cousin's fiancée’s office; instead, she paid for her luxurious living by hanging off older men’s arms at events and promising to love them, even if it was for a night.

Her parents called her a prostitute, Scarlet got furious and a screaming match ensued. Soon all of her relatives knew about it, even the ones that were still in Kentucky!

Though it hurt her to be treated like that by her own family and be left out from birthdays, baptisms, weddings, and holidays, she wouldn’t leave her daddies, and therefore abandon her comfortable life, much to Pearl’s annoyance.

Pearl was probably the only one out of her cousins that still actively spent time with her, Scarlet attributed it to the fact she pretty much introduced her to the whole sugar daddy world, after having brought her to a fancy ball where she caught many gentlemen’s eye, and the ginger, being a broke freshman at that moment, welcomed their flirting and gifts with open arms.

And all of that led them there, sitting at some restaurant while they chatted about their lifes over dinner. Pearl was a bride-to-be, Scarlet was the maid of honour, and her big day was just around the corner, so she had a lot to do and many places to be. Since she was getting married to an important business woman by the name of Violet Chachki, their wedding had to be nothing short of spectacular, and the nerves were getting to Pearl.

“And I was just like, 'Babe, why do we need to have all these lights? We’re gonna lit the place on fire!', and she replied, 'Well, what a better way to have a lit party?'. I swear, sometimes I don’t even know why I’m marrying this moron,” Pearl said, while taking long sips of her wine.

Scarlet laughed at her cousin’s so-called misfortune. She was supposed to be involved in a lot of the planning, but she wasn't  fully - just appearing from time to time to contribute on small decisions, and Pearl let her go away with it since, well, she was in college.

“Well, you did spend half of your life being in love with her, so...” Scarlet shrugged, earning a playful slap from an offended Pearl.

“Look who’s talking, miss ' _I’m in love with a weirdo since freshman year and I can’t gather the courage to tell her',_ ” the blonde mocked. Scarlet gasped offended, her cheeks getting the same color as her hair.

“You know I hate it when you bring up Yvie when you can’t defend yourself ‘cause you know I’m right.” She folded her arms, looking away as she pouted.

Pearl laughed at her cousin’s childish behaviour. Scarlet never really told Pearl about her crush on Yvie; Liaison just appeared one time to drop off some fabrics for her, and once she entered the workroom, it took her no time to decipher who Scarlet was looking at with heart eyes. It was more difficult to get Scarlet to talk about Yvie, but once she did, she wouldn’t shut up.

Scarlet excused her long rant about the brunette with the fact that she hadn’t told anyone else and she had a lot of feelings. Pearl just laughed, listening to her cousin with pleasure. Ever since then, Pearl would try to convince her to leave the sugar baby world and just give Yvie a try. But according to Scarlet, the money her parents used to send her wouldn’t cover her fancy fabrics and her new lifestyle.

“Speaking of Yvie, how’s that crush going? Anything to tell me?”

Scarlet bit her lip and allowed herself to let out a dreamy sigh.

“She stood up for me at New Moon, and I got to hug her,” she admitted in a whisper, audibly enough for Pearl to hear it. Every time she tried to speak about her crush she felt as if she walls could listen, so she spoke as lowly as she could to keep her secret as such, even if there was no one from college around.

Pearl smiled, clapping excitedly. “That’s so sweet, Reddie! Have you talked to her since?”

Through the ginger’s mind wandered their unsuccessful encounter at the sewing workshop

“I tried to today,” she confessed, her expression changing. Before Pearl got her hopes up, she proceeded, “She burnt her hand with the hot glue gun because I distracted her.” She hid her face in her palms, and Pearl sighed, going on a rant on why it wasn’t her fault.

Scarlet vaguely listened to it, remembering the situation; for the first time she had the courage to talk to Yvie, with the excuse of some old scissors, that weren’t actually old — she just wanted a reason to talk to her.

And thanks to that Yvie ended with bandages in her left hand.

Scarlet interrupted Pearl's rant, wanting to change the subject.

“Anyway, Yvie thing aside — did you know there’s a Brazilian girl at college? She’s part of this exchange thing, and she’s really cool. I met her today by a mere casualty.”

“Oh, really? What’s her name?” Pearl inquired, leaning forward. Scarlet squinted, trying to remember how to pronounce the girl’s name.

“Gloria Groove, I think it was,” she recalled, “I was going back to my dorm after finishing with my last class, and she was looking for her room. Her English was fine, but with the accent it took me a moment to understand what she was saying. Anyways, I walked her to her hall and she is just the sweetest person I’ve ever met, and her curls are amazing! I really liked her, I hope I get to meet the others soon,” Scarlet chirped. Pearl cocked a brow, a little intrigued.

“The others?”

 

  


Brooke was humming a song as she made her way to the showers; she had locked herself in her room ever since the classes had ended for the day to try and finish the damn book they assigned her for English Literature II. In moments like those she regretted being such a nasty procrastinator.

There wasn’t a single soul around, and although it looked a little like a horror movie, she preferred it that way. Soon the hot water was running all over her body, soothing her tense muscles.

She began singing out loud, something she’d save up for moments like those. Brooke was finishing her shower when she ran out of air and paused for a moment… Only to hear a voice follow the verse she was singing, which stopped abruptly shortly after.

Brooke froze in the spot, afraid to ask if someone was there. There was silence again, broken by the sound of the shower. The blonde turned it off, reached for her bathrobe and quickly put it on.

Slowly, she peeked outside the curtain, holding on tight to her bag — no one was there. Brooke gulped, maybe it was her imagination. She dried herself and got dressed as fast as she could, wanting to be back in her dorm.

Brooke got out the shower and made her way out as quietly as she could. She tried to convince herself it was probably nothing, just the echo or the wind. Yeah, it was probably just that. A sigh of relief was coming out of her mouth when she heard a sound coming from the showers, and immediately quickened her pace.

The scream she let out when a curtain was opened and someone came from behind it was horror movie worth.

After a moment, she took a good look at the girl standing in front of her; a tall, skinny blonde with pretty brown eyes, and a skin kissed by the sun. She was wearing shorts, slippers, a simple white top, and her hair up in a soaked bun. Brooke felt her cheeks burning at having caused such a scene.

“Oh, Gosh, I’m sorry, I thought you were a ghost or something,” she excused herself. The other blonde relaxed her expression and laughed softly.

“I been called a lot of things, but that is new,” the stranger replied, and due to her accent Brooke immediately knew she wasn’t from around.

“I’m Brooke, by the way,” she introduced herself smiling with embarrassment. “I have never seen you around, are you new or…?”

“Yeah! I just arrived with my friends from Brazil. I’m Paulla Vittar.” Paulla offered her a bright smile, and then Brooke remembered the new exchange students the principal had told the Students Council about; Brooke was supposed to give them a tour tomorrow.

“Oh! Right. Well, you might not believe this, but I’m supposed to show you and your friends around, since, well, I’m an exchange student from the same program too.” The other blonde raised her brows, surprised.

“And I thought my old school was small,” Paulla joked, tucking a strand of lose hair behind her ear.

Brooke laughed softly. “Well, it’d surprise you how small St. Charles can be sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you liked the chapter and hit me up at @chachkisalpaca on tumblr!


End file.
